


A Little Death

by fee_kh



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Double Entendre, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fee_kh/pseuds/fee_kh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt response. The rumours of my death have been greatly exagerrated. Me, trying to be subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Death

A little Death

Alec stared at Max in shock. "What? Not even a little?"

Max shook her head. "The rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

Alec blanched. "But you…. And I…. And…. Really?"

Max patted his hand in comfort. "It is not that big a deal."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Not that big a … MAX, do you have any idea what you're saying? I have a reputation to uphold. This is not the kind of thing that happens to ME."

Now, Max looked disgruntled. "Well, excuse me for being less than overwhelmed. If I had known you were going to put up such a stink I would have faked better."

Dragging the sheet around her, she slid from Alec's bed and stalked back to her own room.


End file.
